


my love my love love love

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming Untouched, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Clown, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mornings were always one of Eddie’s favorite times of the day, especially weekend mornings when there was no alarm to wake them up and Eddie could just cuddle in closer to Richie. As usual, Richie doesn’t wake up, he might make a snuffling sound as Eddie tucks his feet between Richie’s, but other than that he’s usually dead to the world for at least another hour or two.Eddie never minds though, it gives him a chance to bask in the domestic bliss, it’s cheesy as hell and he would rather die than ever admit it to Richie. Not that he’s ashamed of how cheesy it is, but because he knows Richie would make a fucking bit out of it and he’s adamant about the self-preservation.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 229





	my love my love love love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tozierrichie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierrichie/gifts).



> happy (belated) birthday gillian!! hope this is good.

Mornings were always one of Eddie’s favorite times of the day, especially weekend mornings when there was no alarm to wake them up and Eddie could just cuddle in closer to Richie. As usual, Richie doesn’t wake up, he might make a snuffling sound as Eddie tucks his feet between Richie’s, but other than that he’s usually dead to the world for at least another hour or two. 

Eddie never minds though, it gives him a chance to bask in the _domestic bliss_ , it’s cheesy as hell and he would rather die than ever admit it to Richie. Not that he’s ashamed of how cheesy it is, but because he knows Richie would make a fucking bit out of it and he’s adamant about the self-preservation.   
  
He lets out a small, content sigh, shifting so he can lay his head on Richie’s chest, fingers sliding through the wiry thick hair across his husband’s chest. Eddie’s eyes flutter shut, counting out the beats of Richie’s heart, 77 beats per minute exactly. Each gentle thump of Richie’s heart like a metronome, ready to send Eddie back into the sweet embrace of slumber, cradled closely to his husband.   
  
Of course, Eddie could easily fall back asleep, pressed up tight to Richie’s side, but that might lead to Richie getting up, whining about coffee and food and essentially ruining the perfectly quiet (and beautiful) morning Eddie was thinking about. He takes a few more moments to bask in the warmth and love and everything sappy in between before he’s carefully pulling away, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.   
  
A (quiet) sigh comes out when he realizes the shirt Richie had worn to bed originally had been tossed half-assedly in a vague direction towards the hamper at the front of the room. Richie, for whatever reason, continuously wears his ratty graphic shirts to bed and then at some point bitches about how hot he is because Eddie is a ‘compact tiny radiator’ while they sleep and always ends up pulling it off before flopping back into bed. 

Eddie _knows_ he’ll get shit for it later and despite that, it doesn’t stop him from pulling off his shirt, throwing it _in_ the hamper, and picking up Richie’s t-shirt to shrug it on. It smells like Richie still, faint hints of his aftershave and the Old Spice body wash he likes to use, enough that it nearly makes him forgo making breakfast and climbing back into bed with Richie. 

Almost. 

He doesn’t bother putting on any pants, it’s been getting warmer outside thanks to the spring weather and there’s a level of smug satisfaction of walking around in a pair of briefs and his husband’s t-shirt. His mother would have a conniption if she could see him now, probably tell him he’d catch a cold if he was wandering around pantsless, if she could function past realizing he was also married to Richie. 

The coffee machine sputters to life as Eddie measures out the coffee grinds to the exact amount, using the leveling spoon to brush off the excess. Richie will bitch about it being too bitter but Eddie knows for a fact he’s just mad because prior to Eddie taking over the coffee-making process, the coffee was always either weak as fuck or filled with fucking grinds.   
  
By exactly fifteen minutes he’s got two cups of coffee prepared, a black coffee with half a Splenda in it and a single ice cube (his) and a coffee with a heaping amount of flavored creamer in it (Richie’s). He has no idea when Richie will be up but knows his husband could care less of how warm his coffee was, often leaving half-filled coffee mugs around and reheating the coffee whenever he came back to it.   
  
“Hey, g’morning.”   
  
Eddie bristles slightly, looking back wide-eyed to see Richie standing in the doorway of the kitchen, still in his boxers and shirtless, scratching at his stomach. “Oh, good morning, I wasn’t expecting you to be up any time soon.”   
  
Richie sniffs, squinting slightly as he stares at Eddie before he yawns and gives a shrug, “It was cold, don’t like waking up without you.” 

He can feel his face flush a little, sometimes feeling shy at how much easier Richie finds it to be vulnerable around him.   
  
They stand there awkwardly for a beat longer before Richie strides over and presses himself against Eddie, palming a hand against Eddie’s hip and leaning down to press a kiss against Eddie’s temple. “You look cute,” is all he says in regards to Eddie wearing his shirt, picking up his cup, taking a tiny testing sip before deeming it drinkable and downing half of it.   
  
Eddie gags a little, taking a sip of his own, enjoying the fucking taste and savoring it. He nearly spits it out as he feels Richie’s hand dip down, goosing him, hiding a grin behind his mug. “Go sit down, horn dog,” he shoves at Richie’s chest, pushing him back a bit, giving him a grin. 

Surprisingly, Richie does as he’s told, pressing a quick kiss before taking his mug and padding out of the kitchen and into the living room. Eddie takes a small moment to gather his bearings, gripping the counter tightly. They’ve been married for nearly five years now and he’s still going haywire over sweet little moments like that. 

Finally, he grabs his mug, following after Richie to find him sitting on the couch, thighs spread wide and mug on the coffee table _with_ a coaster underneath.   
  
God, he fucking loves him so much. 

Eddie puts his own mug down on the coffee table, settling onto his knees on the couch, straddling one of Richie’s thighs, laughing lowly at the cheesy eyebrow wiggle Richie gives him as he leans in to kiss him. He can feel Richie sigh into the kiss, head easily tilting back as Eddie leans further over him. 

The kiss easily moves past chaste with Richie shifting his head slightly so their lips fit together easier, Eddie moans softly as Richie licks past his lips, tongue sliding against his. Richie’s hands start at the top of Eddie’s back, slowly sliding down as they makeout for what seems like forever, long enough that Eddie’s mouth feels numb as he pulls back to take a breath. 

Heat creeps down into his belly, arousal building slow like molasses as Richie’s hands press everywhere _except_ for where Eddie wants him to touch, skirting past his ass and gripping the backs of his thighs with warm hands, equally warm fingers stroking the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

Richie breathes out hotly onto Eddie’s chin, fingers digging into the backs of Eddie’s thighs. Eddie can’t help but let out a small moan, hips jumping forward as those long, thick fingers spread up, teasing at the edge of the briefs. “Fuck,” Eddie exhales out, moan coming out muffled as Richie surges up to kiss him again. Goosebumps bloom along his arms as Richie pulls back and dips his head to kiss a hot line up along Eddie’s neck and jaw, hands finally finding their way to grab at the meat of his ass.

“Rich,” Eddie starts, shuddering and rocking his hips forward, hands tangling up in the mess of curls. It’s unbearably hot every time he even thinks about how big Richie’s fucking hands are, kneading at his ass and pulling him forward so his cock rocks against Richie’s stomach. His fingers twist, fisting a handful of Richie’s curls and tugging his husband’s head back, away from his neck.   
  
There’s a soft groan from Richie but he’s still grinning widely as Eddie’s pulls back a little, “Gee, you on a hair-trigger Mr. Tozier?” Richie asks, fingers kneading at Eddie’s ass still. The ‘Mr. Tozier’ bit gets a little shiver out of Eddie, he doesn’t ever think he’ll tire over anyone referring to him as ‘Mr. Tozier’, grinning as he gives another tiny tug. “You pull any harder and I’m pretty sure you’re going to contribute to the receding hairline.” Eddie can’t help but snort, shaking his head as he whispers back.  
  
Eddie hums, like he’s really taking the time to think about what he’s going to say. “Take me back to bed?”   
  
“Fuck, with pleasure baby,” Richie croons, Eddie’s fingers slip down from Richie’s hair, curling at the back of his neck instead. It takes a moment, Richie widening his thighs slightly to get enough leverage to get them both off the couch. Eddie can’t help the pleased hum that comes out, legs wrapping around Richie’s waist, laughing slightly as Richie stumbles. “Careful Eds,” he wheezes. 

The only factor keeping Richie upright is him using his height to his advantage.   
  
Eddie is practically tossed onto the bed, breaking out into giggles as Richie flops facedown beside him, groaning into the covers. “Rollover, dick,” Eddie pushes at Richie’s shoulder until his husband rolls onto his back.   
  
“You know one day I’m gonna pull my back doing that,” Richie whines, making Eddie snort again.  
  
“Hmm, I keep inviting you to do yoga with me, but you keep refusing.” Eddie shakes his head at the look Richie gives him, shoving his briefs off, reaching up to tug off his shirt. Richie’s hand darts out, grabbing his wrist, stopping him. 

Eddie raises an eyebrow, as Richie opens his mouth, “keep it on.” Eddie gets it, that sort of gut-twisting lust of seeing your partner in your clothes. Or at least he _would_ if it didn’t annoy him endlessly whenever Richie stretched out one of his shirts. 

(He’ll never admit out loud that it _does_ get him a little hot and bothered.) 

Richie pulls at Eddie’s arm until he swings his leg over, straddling Richie’s hips, giving a soft exhale as Eddie settles into his lap. “Like this?” he asks, shimmying up slightly to reach back and tug at Richie’s boxers, shoving them down far enough to get his cock out.   
  
“Fuck, look at you,” Richie says, grin wide and veering towards dirty, fingers finally loosening their grip from Eddie’s arm and moving to grab at his hips. Eddie gives him a replying smirk, leaning down to press an almost chaste kiss to Richie’s lips before reaching out to the bedside table and grabbing the lube. 

Eddie uncaps the lube, squeezing out a dollop of lube into Richie’s extended hand, dropping the bottle near his knees as he leans down to kiss Richie again, the kiss a little dirtier, a little wetter. He can still taste the coffee from earlier as he licks into Richie’s mouth, moaning softly as he feels Richie’s dry hand slide up his back, wet fingers slipping between to press against his rim.   
  
“Don’t tease,” Eddie says sternly, frowning and sliding his hands up to cup Richie’s chest, giving a slight squeeze like a warning. 

“Honk.” 

Richie laughs as Eddie digs his fingers into his chest, taking the opportunity to press two fingers in, reveling in the choked out moan Eddie gives. He can’t help but rock back against Richie’s fingers, biting at his lip and digging his nails in a little harder.   
  
They don’t take their time, both of them too wound up already, Eddie is still slightly stretched open from when they’d fucked last night, it’d been soft and slow but it’s needier now. “I’m ready, stop,” Eddie breathes out, rutting his cock up against the pudge of Richie’s stomach, precum dripping into the hair there. 

He shifts up further on his knees, letting Richie’s fingers pull free, using the time between Richie slicking up his cock and lining himself up to take a quick breather. Eddie huffs, nodding slightly as Richie looks at him with a questioning look, at this point they don’t even need the reassurance but it makes Eddie’s insides feel like putty every time Richie still _waits_. 

“Look at you,” Richie says again, fisting a handful of the shirt as Eddie leans back, maybe _preens_ a little at how Richie is looking at him full of adoration and like he wants to devour him. There’s a soft, punched-out groan that slips through his mouth as he sinks onto Richie’s cock, his own cock throbbing as he shifts down further until his ass is flush against Richie’s hips. 

Eddie licks his lips, clenching down slightly just to drag a quick whimper out of Richie before he shifts up and lets himself drop back down. It doesn’t take much before Eddie works himself into an easy rhythm, thighs flexing as he bounces himself on Richie’s cock, taking a moment every now and then to clench down and grind his hips down harder into Richie’s pelvis, pulling a high gasping moan out of Richie.   
  
Richie’s hands spread along his thighs, thumbs pressing into the divots of his hips, causing Eddie to shiver as he grinds down. Eddie uses one hand to ruck the shirt up higher, his other pressing into Richie’s chest to give himself leverage, taking another moment to sit heavy in Richie’s lap, grinding on his dick. His own dick slides against Richie’s stomach and it sends a hot pang of heat through him, wanting to rut into the mess of soft skin and hair. 

Of course, Richie seems to realize what Eddie’s doing, the two of them taking a moment to shuffle around until Richie’s more propped up against the pillows, a perfect incline for Eddie to rut against his stomach while he rides him. Eddie can’t help the soft moan the comes out, looking down to see his cock bobbing slightly against Richie’s stomach. 

He’s not even aiming for his prostate when he jerks his hips down, but Richie cants his hips up just right and Eddie gasps, grinding down hard as Richie cups a hand over Eddie’s cock, creating a tight space for him to fuck his dick into. His orgasm hits him hard and suddenly, not realizing how tightly he’d been wound up till he’s cumming across Richie’s stomach and hand.   
  
Eddie clenches down hard at the sight, Richie’s hand moving back to grab at his hip, pulling him down flush against him. “Fuck, baby,” Richie says breathlessly, “you’re so good, look at you, so fucking hot.” They grind together for a moment while Eddie sucks in air, thighs burning as he grips onto Richie’s arm for better leverage as he starts moving again. “Oh, fuck, Eds, I’m — I’m gonna—” words stuttering as he fucks his own hips up. 

“Fuck, in me, in me,” Eddie chants, eyes closing shut as he tips his head back, knowing he’s creating indents in Richie’s wrist with his nails with how tightly he’s gripping him. He’s teetered past oversensitive, bordering near painful as Richie continues to fuck up into him. Richie lets out a loud swear before he’s bruising Eddie’s hips as he’s pulling him down roughly, fucking his cock in tight. Eddie chokes a little at how fucking full he feels at the hot splash inside as Richie comes, knees jerking up, thighs wanting to clamp shut. 

Richie reaches up, grabbing at Eddie and pulling him down roughly, fingers curling at the back of Eddie’s neck to guide him into a searing hot kiss that makes Eddie dizzy. They both let out groans as Eddie shifts and Richie’s cock slips out, Eddie grimacing slightly at the slick slide of cum sliding out, shuddering with slight embarrassment as he shimmies down to lie out on top of Richie. 

Eddie hides his face in Richie’s neck as he feels Richie’s fingers dip between his cheeks, curling to catch a line of cum dribbling out, “that’s me,” Richie murmurs, mostly to himself, like he’s still surprised Eddie lets him do this.   
  
“That’s disgusting,” Eddie whines out, getting a light chuckle out of Richie, the vibration of him laughing going straight to Eddie’s chest, tight with absolute love for his husband. Despite how fucking disgusting he was being right now.   
  
“I love you,” Richie replies instead. 

“I love you too, always.” 


End file.
